Feu follet
by BrownieJune
Summary: OS Cadeau pour Lord Seamus Les Lions sont un peu maladroits, un peu têtus, s'expriment sans trop réfléchir... Mais ils en deviennent attachants.


**Coucouuu !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, j'avoue que ça me manque de ne plus vous parler souvent puisque je ne publie que des OS ces derniers mois :( mais Prawnie me harcèle ! :p**

 **Aujourd'hui, je poste un texte assez spécial car il est un cadeau ! Pour une amie que nombre de potterheads connaissent qui plus est : Lula Finnigan alias LORD SEAMUS ! Coucou la Seamusfamily :p**

 **Cette chère coquillette est plus que fan de Seamus et Devon, d'ailleurs j'ai eu le bonheur de la rencontrer en vrai à la convention Harry Potter en janvier :D Je vous en avais parlé... Il y avait les acteurs de Luna, Arthur W, Olivier Dubois, Goyle, Dean Thomas et Seamus. C'était juste l'extase de les rencontrer :D Ils étaient tous très gentils! Et je bave encore rien que de penser à Sean ( Olivier ) et Alfie ( Dean )...**

 **Bref imaginez la joie de notre Lula devant Devon haha ^^ il n'y a pas longtemps, elle m'a donné une idée, ou m'a fait une petite demande, lui écrire un Seamus/Hermione... Et le soir même j'avais le début de l'OS dans la tête alors voilà ma Lula, j'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras ce texte :D C'est Charlie qui l'a corrigé en plus :p J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, ton idée m'a beaucoup inspirée tu vois :) Bisous sur Doritos et Lylia selon qui est là ce soir xD**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf Seamus qui est à Lula !**  
 **Merci ma JF alias _MissPika42_ pour ta correction et tes petits mots :p**

 **Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Seamus !

Hermione héla le garçon juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de faire un signe de tête à Dean qui l'accompagnait pour qu'il continue son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! lui assena la sorcière quand elle arriva à ses côtés.

Elle vit sa peau rougir un peu et ses sourcils se froncer de colère.

\- Et pourquoi ça Granger ? fit Seamus d'une voix sèche.

\- Granger ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Granger ?

\- Depuis que tu me traites de crétin !

La jeune fille secoua la tête et ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue bizarre.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en ce moment, reprit-elle avec un ton sévère. Tu joues au crétin ! Tu crois La Gazette, tu écoutes ta mère, tu penses que Harry est fou… Tu le connais bien pourtant ! Tu sais tout ce qu'il a vécu, tu sais que nous n'avons jamais menti. Et aujourd'hui tu décides de lui tourner le dos, de n'entendre que les rumeurs, que les colporteurs, les jaloux qui ne connaissent de Harry que le surnom « Celui qui a survécu ».

Seamus était énervé, vexé, et braqué, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter Hermione, elle le traitait de crétin, d'idiot qui se contente de suivre le troupeau comme un mouton, qui ne sait pas réfléchir par lui-même.

La sorcière souffla d'exaspération et tenta d'agripper la main de son camarade mais il esquiva prestement son geste. Son ventre remua de tristesse. Elle avait pourtant le droit d'être en colère et de lui dire tout ça même si elle se rendait compte de sa maladresse dans ses propos.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, ce n'était pas moi le crétin ! C'était lui, et c'était Ron aussi. Quand à tour de rôle, ils te tournaient le dos, pour les cours, pour un balai, pour ton chat, pour le tournois… Et à chaque fois, j'ai été là pour toi. Aujourd'hui tu me dis ça mais tu ne te mets même pas à ma place, ou à celle de n'importe quelle autre personne. L'année dernière, Ron a douté de Harry, son meilleur ami lui a tourné le dos et pourtant je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu le traiter de crétin.

\- Seamus… souffla Hermione avec tristesse.

\- Non ! Si Harry a finalement raison, je m'en rendrais compte moi-même et je m'excuserai auprès de lui. Des erreurs, on en fait tous, pas besoin qu'une Miss Je-sais-tout vienne nous montrer la voie à suivre.

La brune ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient tous les deux, la première fois qu'il la traitait de ce surnom détestable.

Elle avala sa salive et se contenta de faire demi-tour en serrant les poings. Et elle ne vit pas l'expression de douleur qui peignait le visage de Seamus.

.

Il était là*. Il était assis à côté de Dean, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hermione et Seamus ne s'étaient plus adressés un mot depuis leur dispute et il lui manquait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa présence lui manquait autant.

Pour elle, Seamus était un ami. Pas au même titre que Ron et Harry, mais plus qu'un camarade de maison. Dès leur première année, ils avaient sympathisé. Hermione l'avait souvent aidé pour ses cours et avait ainsi évité bon nombre d'explosions involontaires. Il la faisait rire aussi, malgré lui souvent, il était maladroit et attendrissant. Et puis elle aimait ses cheveux, elle ne se l'expliquait pas trop mais elle était certaine que quand elle fixait ses cheveux blonds cendrés**, ses propres yeux brillaient, comme quand on admire un joli bijou.

Quand il la taquinait sur son côté assidu et première de la classe, c'était toujours gentiment. Jamais il ne s'était moqué d'elle. Et inconsciemment, dès que ses relations s'envenimaient avec Harry et Ron, elle cherchait Seamus. Il lui faisait oublier que ses meilleurs amis pouvaient être idiots et blessants.

Mais à la rentrée, il avait répété les mots de ce fichu journal, il s'était rallié à l'avis de sa mère et le souffle d'Hermione s'était coupé. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Tout ce que Harry avait dit était la vérité. Le retour de Voldemort était la continuité de ce que ses meilleurs amis et elle avaient vécu depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Si Harry était un menteur, elle en était une aussi. Et Seamus ne pouvait pas penser ça d'elle…

Elle s'en voulait de leur dispute. Comme souvent, elle n'avait pas pesé ses mots et le fait qu'elle ait raison n'avait pas été le plus important. Elle avait pensé que son ami était idiot et cela l'avait blessé à juste titre.

Mais aujourd'hui il était là, dans ce pub pour créer un groupe, un groupe contre Ombrage et soutenant Harry Potter, d'ailleurs « dirigé » par celui-ci même. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais à peine avait-il signé la feuille, qu'il s'était penché pour chuchoter un mot à Harry et s'était ensuite enfui. Elle demanda, le cœur lourd, ce qu'il avait dit au brun et celui-ci lui dit seulement qu'il avait demandé à lui parler plus tard.

.

Il s'était excusé. Le soir même, après la réunion à la Tête de Sanglier, Harry lui avait dit. Alors, elle avait pensé que c'était à son tour de le faire. Sur le canapé de la salle commune, elle attendait qu'il soit là pour l'aborder, pourtant il n'apparut pas de la soirée. Mais la sorcière était trop stressée et se sentait toujours coupable, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'attendre le lendemain.

Avant qu'ils aillent tous se coucher, elle prévint Harry qu'elle filait emprunter la carte du Maraudeur. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui poser de question malgré son regard curieux.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte du dortoir de ses amis qu'elle se figea. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de la carte finalement puisque Seamus était là, dans son lit, révisant sûrement ses sortilèges parce qu'il faisait toutes sortes de gestes un peu brusques avec sa baguette. Elle ressentit une pointe de peur, il était bien capable de mettre le feu aux rideaux autour de son lit.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de prononcer doucement son prénom.

\- Seamus ?

Il lui accorda un regard, les sourcils froncés et hocha vaguement la tête. Bon au moins, il ne l'ignorait pas.

\- Je… Je te cherchais.

\- Eh bien tu m'as trouvé, répondit-il froidement.

Hermione inspira pour se donner du courage et s'approcha de lui. Elle sonda son regard et s'assit près de lui sur le matelas, cherchant dans ses yeux le rejet et la colère.

\- J'aimerais te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois. C'était moi la crétine pour t'avoir parlé ainsi.

Elle préférait fixer les cheveux de Seamus que ses yeux à présent, c'était plus facile pour se confier.

\- Je me suis sentie trahie. Penser que Harry est un menteur revient à penser que je suis une menteuse aussi, et je ne veux pas que tu penses ça… Je tiens à toi. Bien plus que je ne le pensais, murmura-t-elle.

Le lit bougea un peu quand il s'approcha d'elle. Il tendit la main et accrocha ses doigts aux siens. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

\- J'ai fait une erreur mais personne n'est parfait Hermione. Et moi aussi je me suis senti trahi que tu me penses idiot. Beaucoup de personnes pensent cela, Seamus qui fait tout exploser, Seamus le maladroit… J'ai été blessé que tu penses ça toi aussi.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle encore. Et il serra sa main.

\- Je te pardonne. Et sache que pour moi, tu n'es pas Harry. Tous les moments qu'on a passés tous les deux, il n'y avait ni Harry, ni Ron, je ne vous associe pas comme tous les autres élèves de ce château. Je te connais mieux que ça. Et… Je tiens à toi aussi.

La brune lui fit un sourire ému et maladroit qu'il lui rendit.

.

.

.

\- Neville, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, ça ? Ce n'est rien. Seamus est dans un état bien pire, vous verrez.

Hermione avait déjà du mal à reconnaître Neville tellement il était blessé alors Seamus… La peur lui brûla le ventre.

Quand le trio débarqua dans la Salle sur Demande, tout le monde leur sauta dessus, criant de joie, tapant sur leurs épaules, serrant leurs mains. Mais tandis que ses amis tentaient d'expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence, elle cherchait Seamus du regard. Finalement elle le vit enfin, mais le reconnut à peine… Seuls ses cheveux étaient intacts. Son visage était si meurtri.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, les yeux brillants. Les lèvres de Seamus se tordirent en une grimace, sûrement un sourire. Et face à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever sa main pour passer ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes.

\- Oh Seamus…

\- Je suis content de te voir.

Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, il lui avait tant manqué. Mais à la place, elle chercha dans son sac le flacon de dictame et lui en donna. Elle ne put rester avec lui plus longtemps, elle devait rejoindre Harry et Ron. Alors elle tint sa main un instant en lui soufflant d'être prudent.

.

C'était fini. Et malgré les morts, ils avaient gagné. Mais elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le retour de Harry, depuis que les combats avaient continué, alors elle le cherchait.

Il était là, bel et bien vivant, riant avec Dean et Alberforth sur un banc de la Grande Salle. Et le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de joie. Ses pieds filèrent dans sa direction et Dean la remarqua en premier. Il donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir.

Seamus eut un magnifique sourire quand il la découvrit près de lui, il se leva et la surprit en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle prit conscience de son corps contre le sien, de son étreinte, de ses mains l'agrippant fort, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, son parfum naturel disparaissant sous celui de la bataille, de son souffle, de sa poitrine caressant la sienne à chaque respiration, de ses battements de cœur faisant écho aux siens…

\- J'ai eu envie de ça depuis que tu es apparue dans la Salle sur Demande, marmonna-t-il.

Merlin, c'était trop, elle allait exploser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec sincérité.

Seamus se détacha à peine d'elle, son corps toujours collé au sien, il chercha son regard. Il eut un air troublé et incertain quand il lui demanda ensuite :

\- Et je peux te montrer ce dont j'ai envie depuis plusieurs années maintenant ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione acquiesça.

Et elle le vit s'approcher encore, coller son front au sien et frôler son nez. Elle ferma les yeux. Alors, elle sentit ses mains remonter vers son visage, caresser ses joues et filer vers ses cheveux. Elle crocheta ses propres doigts au pull du blond et sa tête lui tourna un peu quand leurs respirations se mêlèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une.

C'était un fait certain, Seamus était vraiment doué pour créer des feux, des explosions. Elle sentit les brûlures, les lumières et les boums dans chacune de ses cellules.

* * *

 ***Hors canon, dans les livres Seamus rejoint l'AD plus tard.**

 ****Seamus blond comme dans les livres.**


End file.
